


We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and michael is a bartender, i have no idea what this is, i started out feelin good but then i got tired, its kinda a mess and i forgot what a plot was halfway through, jeremy is a singer in it, ngl it's really self indulgent, oh well, they're homies ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: Jeremy sings, and then they get drunk. They... Confess?(Ngl, I mostly wrote this to make people listen to Will Connolly's album)





	We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO WILL CONNOLLY'S ALBUM!!! [Caterpillars of the Commonwealth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ5GXpN8ij8&list=PLJ_59UDIyMAzRm_L-bL2aVAQx1HbIV5Zv) it is v good and honestly that and [my weird personal challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/series/740241) is why I wrote this

Michael watched intently from behind the bar as the [ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRr3lR-aDIU&list=PLJ_59UDIyMAzRm_L-bL2aVAQx1HbIV5Zv&index=3) began to play. He absentmindedly cleaned a glass as he watched the singer grab the mic. There was the clicking of what sounded like keys, which quickly morphed into the beat of the song. The sounds were soon joined by drum beats and tambourines. An electronic tone slid up and down in pitch, like a see-saw. A chorus of the man’s voice played in the background. Seconds later, he began to sing as the electronic tone faded out.

_“Lips are twitchin’ so you crack a smile…”_

Jeremy Heere. Michael’s best friend since elementary, and coworker since last year was singing an original song he had written. Despite the outward awkwardness, the young man always had a way with words. While he was never one for essays or stories, he was surprising talented with poetry. That, and he had a beautiful voice, despite his many protests against that. It actually took about a month just to convince Jeremy to perform at the small bar once, and then another two to get him to accept a job there. So, when he had approached Michael, who was currently majoring in music theory and composition, to help him make an album, he was more than happy to do it. He was confused as to what inspired him given usual insecurities, but he wasn’t going to complain. And thus, two months later, the two of them had produced a short album. The name shared an album with the second song, and third track in the album: Caterpillars of the Commonwealth. The alliteration had a nice ring to it, and the strangeness matched the dreamy feel of the songs in it.

Michael felt his focus on the task at hand as he became fixated on Jeremy’s performance. It was his first time performing the album at the bar, and it felt like he was watching Jeremy for the first time again. It was no concert certainly, but it left him mesmerized. He could see as his hips swayed along to the music. As he sang Jeremy closed his eyes, and Michael could see the way his eyes crinkled and his brows furrowed in concentration at certain notes. At least, during the moments where his eyes weren’t hidden by the fedora he insisted on wearing. Although, Michael had to admit that his friend made it work.

Song after song, Michael had to be called over by the patrons because he was so distracted. He couldn’t help that his friend was so good though. At the very least, it allowed him to give Jeremy a little promo as he awkwardly explained his absence. In the small talk, it was revealed that Jeremy was incredibly popular to the regulars.  That brought pride to Michael’s heart as he looked back to him. He had been incredibly worried about how the customers would receive his album, as he had never shown anyone other than Michael these songs. He mentally noted to tell him about this later; he knew he would appreciate the validation.

At the end of the album, Jeremy had thanked the bar’s attendees for listening. He informed them that what they had just heard was of his and Michael’s creating. He blushed at that part; everyone had turned to look at him behind the bar. After that short moment though, everyone turned back to Jeremy and erupted with applause. With a red tinted face and another quick thanks, he resumed his usual setlist of covers.

Later that night, when the bar was closed down, Michael and Jeremy decided to share a drink to celebrate. Neither of them had work or class the following day, and the boss wouldn’t mind as long as they closed up the shop. In their drunken states, Jeremy had somehow ended up sitting in Michael’s lap during a discussion about game mechanics.

“I’m just saying man,” Jeremy’s took a drink of the watermelon vodka they were passing between them, “I think that it was really important for Nintendo to add that… that function. Ya knoooow?...”

Michael nodded, not really paying attention to the topic. He was much more focused on the fact that _holy fuck he’s in my lap what the fuck are you doing there?_ “Yeah… Totally…”

“Yeah, and I think it was… It was good. I… Hey. Hey, Michael. Are you even paying attention?”

“Hm? Yeah yeah… You were saying a thing. About games. Yeah, I’m… I’m paying attention.” No not really. He was thinking about how he’s been in love with his friend since seventh grade. He was thinking about how he adored absolutely everything about him, from his lankiness, to his dorkiness, to the way he walked. Hell, everything about Jeremy Heere was amazing to Michael. He made Michael feel wanted, and loved. He supported him when he made decided his major, when he got his job, and even in all the little dumb things like when he decided to try taking yoga. It made Michael want to give back to Jeremy as much as he gave to him. He looked back to Jeremy, anticipating another slurred, nonsensical rant about who knows what.

Instead, Jeremy collapsed. His head fell onto Michael’s shoulder as his arms fell behind him in a light hug.

He sighed. His player one was always a light drinker. He was surprised he lasted this long. “Hey? Jere? Come on, buddy… You gotta get up. You’re a stick, but like… your friend is a little concerned… You pass out? You wanna go home?”

“We’re not just friends, and you fucking _know_ it,” he mumbled into his neck. His grip over Michael tightened as he said it. The action, the phrase, his breath under his ear. They made him tense up. The implications of what he said…

He tried to laugh it off. “Aha. Sorry man, you're my _best_ friend. Better?”

The young man sitting on him let out a noise of annoyance as he whined. “Nooooo… You’re like… I mean… I fuckin’ love you, man.”

Michael wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Jeremy didn’t seem to mind. He began to babble, filling the silence for them. “You know you're really pretty? Sooo pretty… Your hair is super soft too, dude,” at that, he started to softly pet him, “I always wondered… Do you use like a special shampoo? Or body wash? Because you always smell real good. It’s like… Like oreos, but warm. Like… If you melted a milkshake in the sun… That sounds really gross, but I swear it’s _amaaaazing_. At least on you. Everything is good on you. Because I love you.”

Finally, Michael replied. “Yeah… Yeah. I love you too, Jeremy.” Then, he wrapped his arms fully around him and kissed his cheek. And they fell asleep like that.

It was around three am when they woke up. Jeremy had fallen off of Michael’s lap, and the dull thud of his impact had woken Michael up. The two looked at each other for a moment, in a hungover and tired haze. Michael didn’t want to ask if he remembered last night. He would just have to wait and see.

“Mikey… We gotta go home.”

In silent agreement, he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet from a drawer behind the bar, and walked out, knowing his… Friend, was behind him. Together, they hopped into the car. As Michael began to pull out of the parking lot, Jeremy plugged his phone into the car’s stereo. He seemed to be searching for a particular song. He scrolled through his library for a moment, until finally, he pressed down on what he wanted to play.

A soft piano began to ring throughout the quiet car. It was “City of Stars” from _La La Land_. Michael chuckled as Jeremy began to sing. He remembered when they had watched the film together at home. He had raved about how amazing the music was, and his dear roommate made fun of him. Three days later though, he had memorized the whole soundtrack.

_“City of stars, are you shining just for me?_ ”

Again, Michael was lost in the moment of his voice. His friend was nowhere near Ryan Gosling’s low rumble, but hearing it from _him_ … Had an effect all on its own. The songs Jeremy chose to sing were never so… Soft, or as intimate feeling as this was.

“Hey. Your turn Emma Stone.”

“What? Uh… Okay…” He waited for her next part, as he was in the middle of a phrase. “ _City of stars, just one thing everybody wants._ ”

The two went back and forth lazily, neither putting in one hundred percent to make it sound good. Their dreamy from exhaustion voices seemed to work. Perhaps it was the company they shared. Perhaps it was the early dawn. Or maybe, they were just far too tired to care.

Regardless, when they finally arrived at the dark dorm building, Michael heard himself whisper to Jeremy, “We compliment each other, you know,” as he grabbed his hand on the walk to their room. After that, they said nothing else.

Eventually, they found themselves at their destination. They unlocked the door, entered, and kicked off their shoes. They never stopped holding hands. Briefly, Jeremy planted a kiss on Michael’s lips. It was caring. He wasn’t intense or passionate, nor was it hesitant and shy. It was simple, as if he kissed him all the time. He certainly wanted him too. It lasted a few moments, before he pulled away. With a yawn, He dropped their gently held hands and instead of walking over to where he usually slept, he pulled back the sheets on Michael’s bed and made himself comfortable.

He softly mumbled, “Come on…”

So he did. Trekking over, he took of his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He joined him under the blanket, and pulled him into his arms to cuddle.

With all of his remaining energy, he murmured, “Pst… Are we a thing?”

“Definitely…”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao that was not my best can you see me getting tired and lazy at the end?? heh. Sorry for any typos I actually listened to "City of Stars" on repeat while writing and I think that's why I got sleepy sorrryyyy. Anyway, if you actually enjoyed that though, you can find me on tumblr at


End file.
